


Crumbling

by Sigrid20002



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, But noone dies, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm just dramatic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002
Summary: The moment the pain flared up in her chest, she knew exactly what has happened. She can’t believe she didn’t realize the trick earlier. But Law always has been a clever man.A lucky man.One moment later and she would have killed herself and everyone on this island.
Relationships: Monet/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yume's Secret Santa





	Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_rosenkov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_rosenkov/gifts).



> I wrote this for a Secret Santa on [Yumenofude's](https://www.instagram.com/yumenofude/) Discord Server! Check out her art and maybe you wanna join us then :D
> 
> The One Shot specifically is for @m_rosenkov though! She also writes stories for One Piece and Gintama, if you guys are interested 🥰

It’s crumbling. Everything around her is crumbling. She can hear bits and pieces falling around her. The deadly gas has not yet reached this place, but it’s probably only a matter of time.

It’s not what’s going to kill her though. 

She feels the pain in her chest, where is nothing but emptiness. It’s a strange feeling, but not entirely unfamiliar.

This is different though because she knows this time it’s not just in her head. The pain is real and it leaves her gasping for air. She tastes metal in her mouth and it is strange, she thinks again. Her heart isn’t there and still, it affects her like this.

She can hear her young master calling her name through the Den-Den-Mushi, but she can’t muster up the strength to respond. She failed him. She wasn’t able to protect him and even though she has been prepared to die, she feels bitter about it now, because this isn’t how it’s supposed to go…!

The moment the pain flared up in her chest, she knew exactly what has happened. She can’t believe she didn’t realize the trick earlier. But Law always has been a clever man.

A lucky man.

One moment later and she would have killed herself and everyone on this island.

“That’s how far your loyalty reaches?”

He appeared out of nowhere and Monet can’t bring herself to be surprised. She lazily looks up to him but words fail her. Her gaze flickers to the transponder snail but he’s already cut the connection to Doflamingo.

“Room.” A familiar blue film expands around the surgeon and encloses Monet as well. 

She can feel some of her strength returning, enough to sit up and lean against the table behind her. Above her head, there is the button that will let everything explode. She can’t reach it now, that chance is over. It’s hard to even raise one of her wings.

Monet is still dying, she has no illusions, but it’s slowed down, buying them time to talk. She assumes that’s why he is here, even though that is a sentiment she wouldn’t have expected from the Surgeon of Death.

“You gave away my heart.” She says it without any hint of blame or bitterness, it’s only an observation but she can see Law flinch at her words. His face doesn’t show it, but she can read him well enough to notice his body going tense. It’s almost amusing after what they both have been through the last few hours.

“It was necessary,” he says. _It wasn’t easy_ , he doesn’t say, but Monet knows. She knows because she felt the same when she turned on him and gave Vergo his heart. She did the same, both unknowing of the other’s plan. Which makes it hard to be mad or bitter or make accusations. So instead Monet just smiles.

“Did you come here to watch me die?” she asks, a hint of amusement in her voice. He frowns but he is still looking at her, looking for s _omething_.

Instead of answering, Law has another question in mind: “Why are you pleading loyalty to someone like Doflamingo?”

Monet chuckles, for some reason this whole situation seems to entertain her. “Don’t you know it?”

And she is right. He doesn’t need to ask, because deep, deep down he still feels the little boy that escaped Flevance, the boy that faced Doflamingo without hesitation, bombs strapped to his body. The same boy that found something of a family in that group, until Corazon took him away and he was given real, unconditional love again. 

But Monet didn’t have that to save her and Doflamingo grew up to be her family, as wicked as this family was. Law doesn’t need to know her past to understand what might have driven her towards him.

As much as he understands this loyalty, once formed, isn’t something he can break. Or anyone could.

“I can’t save you,” he says and Monet blinks once, surprised to hear something like regret in his voice.

“I don’t expect you to.” Monet meets his eyes, curious as to why he was really here. Is there something more behind it? Does he want some kind of closure?

He doesn’t seem too happy about her reply. “If I would, would you work with me?”

They both know the answer already, but Law - as collected as he usually is - seems to be hung up on these pointless questions. He doesn’t want her to die, she realizes. It’s almost adorable.

“No,” she says honestly. “I wouldn’t.”

“You would go back to Doflamingo, would you?”

“Yes.”

He can’t save her. Not because he doesn’t have the ability to do so, he would most certainly be capable of saving her life, even this close to dying. But he can’t do it, because it means saving his enemy, and Laws' plan is too carefully laid out to risk it by being emotional.

Monet closes her eyes. She is getting tired and watching Law being tormented like that - as amusing as it is - is getting exhausting.

She can hear him move closer, can feel his presence close to hers. He crouched down in front of her and when she opens her eyes again, she doesn’t expect the almost caring look on his face. Her eyes widen in surprise.

 _He loves her._

Again it’s not something that’s spoken, but she can see it in his eyes. And he must be aware of what he is showing. He raises a hand to her cheek, touching it softly, regret filling his features.

But it can’t work out. She can’t let go of her loyalty and he can’t let go of Corazon’s dream. She understands that as well as he does. She rather dies here than meet Law again on the battlefield. Her heart can’t take it a second time.

Her heart. It’s crumbling, but still, she smiles. It’s all she can do to keep her face. She refuses to show how affected she truly is. But she must have shown something on her face because Law takes the initiative and carefully presses his lips against hers. She returns the kiss just as softly. It’s her goodbye.

She can feel the palm of Laws’ hand pushing against her chest as he lets her heart slide back in place, even though she doesn’t want it back. He should keep it for the last few seconds she has.

But she can’t tell him that because not soon after, she falls limp in his arms.

* * *

She doesn’t expect to wake up again, but when she does, she’s on a ship. She can feel the sway of the ocean, even below deck. 

Her wings are tied, but her wounds are treated. A marine is guarding her cell, his back turned, and she lets her head fall back with a heavy sigh.

That bastard didn’t let her die after all.

She can’t suppress the smile pulling on the corners of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ If you liked the chapter and want to encourage me, you're very welcome to leave a comment 🥰
> 
> Follow my [ Insta profile](https://www.instagram.com/shiggy20002/) for more information about future updates, new projects, and more! You can additionally or alternatively take a look at my other profiles like Twitter on my [ Linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/Shiggy20002) as well!


End file.
